The Rich and Famous
by SM-kitty
Summary: He was a famous rock star she had trouble even getting noticed by teachers unless she ended up embarrassed. Full summary inside! DarienxSerena fanfiction. Hope you like it!
1. Welcome To My Life

**Summery**

He was a famous rock star; she had trouble even getting noticed by teachers unless she ended up embarrassed. He was so whiney and needed; she was grateful for anything. He got excellent grades; she could use some studying. He was rich; she was down to her last couple dollars. He had a limo; she had a run down Nova that she wouldn't give for anything. He was the luckiest person on the earth; she hadn't seen a lucky day since the last time she saw her parents. He remembers nothing of his past; she can't forget anything of her past. So what happens when that ghetto girl ends up living in a mansion with that famous guy?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the song '_Here I go again on my own_', that was created by '_Whitesnake_' and I also don't own Sailor Moon or any of the shows characters!

* * *

WARNING: At first, Serena is a cutter. Yes, a cutter, but that will change!!! I'm sorry if you guys don't like that but she will overcome that detail!!! I promise you that!!!

* * *

Wanna talk or anything? I gotta a myspace! Add me because I made it strictly for anybody that wants to be my friend and loves Sailor Moon!

* * *

**The Rich and Famous**

**Chapter one: Welcome to My Life**

* * *

**Serena P.O.V.**

* * *

I looked at my report card, was I an idiot? I groaned, I did not have the time for marks like this on my permanent records. I was alone in the world and my grades were only kicking me when I was down. I barely had enough money for food! I wasn't like a normal teenager. Even though I'm seventeen I still can't get a decent running car, just my old Nova and he doesn't seem to want to work properly half of the time.

My parents left three years ago; two years ago I learned that they would never come back. They'd left me and I was abandoned. I had no friends because, well, I wasn't very social and nobody wanted to talk to the rejected, retarded, ghetto kid. My looks, personally, I don't think I looked too bad. I took as good as care of myself as I could manage.

Just because I wasn't dressed in new, expensive fashions, that made me the freak. And here I walk now, army green jeans with a black Def Leppard tee with an army green burlap bag slung over my shoulder as I lugged myself down the street to Crown Arcade. There was one really cute boy in there as a waiter, not that I'd ever talk to him. He'd probably just turn me down like everybody else did but yet he's always willing to greet me in a happy mood.

Today I threw myself in a booth and slammed my head on the table. I didn't have enough money for food. All I had left was one dollar and sixty-seven cents. The preppy boy walked over and smiled, yeah, I'm a regular. "What will it be today?"

"Nothing. I just came here to observe." I watched as a happy mother and father swung their kid off the ground as the small four year giggled jubilantly.

"Why? What's wrong? You always get a little something to eat." The boy frowned.

"I'm feeling a bit down on my luck." I answered.

"Oh, free coffee, on me." The boy walked away and came back with two cups of coffee, sitting down across from me and handing me one with I accepted with much hesitation and a polite thank you to him. Maybe all people aren't that bad….

"So, stranger, tell me about yourself." The boy smiled.

"My name's Serena, tell me about you." I answered.

"Name's Andrew." He answered.

"Andrew? Somehow that name seems to fit you." I nodded.

"Whoa, is that a good or bad thing?" he teased.

"Do you think I'd be as stupid as to insult a man whom just got me coffee?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him questionably.

"I guess not." he chuckled as I went to take a sip.

Lucky me…. The coffee spilt right down my shirt, scorching hot and all, covering my whole chest which was really embarrassing stating the fact that Andrew was trying to wipe it off as I tried to jerk away from him. I wanted nobody touching me on my chest area. I quickly mumbled. "I really am sorry and I gotta go now! Thank you Andrew!"

"You're welcome Serena." Andrew called after me.

Great, I was going to be late again. I was going to get yelled at. It was the worst job of all though. For advertisement, it wasn't very great. It was kindda sad actually.

"Come on now to the best pet shop in town and get a pet. You can find the PUURRRRR-fect pet at Katie's Kitten Keeper!" I was dressed in a furry white suit that made me seem like a cat. In reality I looked like an idiot in a fuzz ball.

A car came by at a really fast speed and splashed water up on me that had been in this ditch type thing for like a week now and never went down, there would always be water there as long as I was alone, unlucky, and poor with failing grades to top it all off. I really didn't have time to study for anything. I was either working or trying to do as much homework as possible.

I often wonder what the good life would be like. A rich limo, money, cars, houses, and the warm cool ocean breeze you get from the porch of your beach house. Placing my cat suit back in it's proper place in the pet store building I walked back to my lonely home. I live alone, I walk alone, I laugh alone, I don't cry alone… but that's because I don't cry.

Author P.O.V. (sorry I changed the point of view on you guys!!!)

Their was only one road Serena Tsukino knew of, and that's the one she'd taken, the Lonely Road to Nowhere.

She sat on her bed and tapped her lead pencil against her chin in thought. She was quite the song creator, she always enjoyed creating songs. Some where pleasant… some weren't so pleasant… but she wasn't the nub of all things optimistic either. Her life was far from that fairy tale dream that every girl wanted. She'd never live out her dream and there was no man out there for her. She wanted to sue Disney for making every girl think that they had a Prince Charming. How wrong Disney would be if they seen her storey.

It was like a Cinderella storey, without the fairy godmother, pumpkin carriage, helpful mice, wicked stepsisters and stepmother, and most of all, the main difference, Cinderella's Prince Charming. How sickening it was to know she had Mr. Perfect and Serena would never have no such thing! It was sad actually….

She sighed and looked through her diary. If you could call the book she had a diary. It was filled with songs and the very dates she'd written them. Her favorite was decided when she wrote it two years ago. It was her very first song and she was very proud of it. She didn't have a band, she knew she never would be in an awesome band and never be able to rock up the stage like her idols, and that knew guy that was so popular…. Darien Shields….

She read over the familiar lyrics, her soft blue eyes grazing over the off white page. She smiled, even though it was a sad memory of how the song was created. It was two years ago, when she found out that her parents were never coming home for her:

I don't know where I'm going

But, I sure know where I've been

Hanging on the promises

In songs of yesterday

An' I've made up my mind

I ain't wasting no more time

But, here I go again

Here I go again

Tho' I keep searching for an answer

I never seem to find what I'm looking for

Oh Lord,

I prayYou give me strength to carry on

Cos I know what it means

To walk along the lonely street of dreams

An' here I go again on my own

Goin' down the only road I've ever known

Like a drifter I was born to walk alone

An' I've made up my mind

I ain't wasting no more time

I'm just another heart in need of rescue

Waiting on love's sweet charity

An' I'm gonna hold on

For the rest of my days

Cos I know what it means

To walk along the lonely street of dreams

An' here I go again on my own

Going down the only road I've ever known

Like a drifter I was born to walk alone

An' I've made up my mind

I ain't wasting no more time

But here I go again

Here I go again

Here I go again

Here I go again

Cos I know what it means

To walk along the lonely street of dreams

An' here I go again on my own

Going down the only road I've ever known

Like a drifter I was born to walk alone

An' I've made up my mind

I ain't wasting no more time

An' here I go again on my own

Going down the only road I've ever known

Like a drifter I was born to walk alone

Cos I know what it means

To walk along the lonely street of dreams.

Now that day seemed so very long ago. Though she remembered vividly each tiny detail. How could she ever forget? No matter how much she tried, she'd never be able to hide her past from anybody around her, nor herself, and it hurt. Her eyes glazed over with pain, sadness, and remembrance, along with a great deal of anger. How could they leave such a young girl tend to herself. She wasn't ready to raise herself on her own!

She looked up to the sky and remembered her dead brother. "Sammy, please, don't ever forget to remember me. Wait for me at heaven's gates."

Her mind came out blotched on a new page of the diary as she quickly scribbled the date at the top left corner. It wasn't a song, just a simple poem:

June 20th, 2007,

How little breaths can one soul take,

Please wait for me at heaven's gates,

And be right there to greet me through,

Just like I would've done for you,

Remember me and all the times,

Dying so young seemed like a crime,

Always forgive, never forget,

Face the truthful side of it.

And if my time becomes too late,

Please wait for me at heaven's gates.

"Oh, Sammy, I wish you were right here with me!" Serena frowned.

It was useless words. Sammy was never coming back. His dead body was just about as gone as her long lost parents. If they didn't want her, she didn't want them. She was going through so much fucking pain right now she didn't care about any fucking thing! Getting angry she launched her book and screamed at the top of her lungs. Grabbing a knife she made three scratches in her arm. The pain she felt when she cut herself would never outdo the pain she felt right know though, and she knew that. Life was so fucked up for her she was so lost and confused.

She threw the knife across the room and watched as blood gushed out of her arm silently. Sighing she walked into the bathroom, now calmer, and ran the water on cold, placing her arm underneath the sink and sucked in deep breaths. Sometimes she just wished she could stop her breaths all together and never breathe again. If she were to go to sleep and never wake up she would have been perfectly happy.

She got into the shower and scrubbed herself clean, trying to wash away all of the memories that never faded and the ever lasting pain. She knew from experience it wasn't going to make her life any better, nothing ever would or could. Climbing out of the shower she wrapped her arm in bandages and threw on sleeper pants and a long, light, baggy tee shirt. Covering herself up she thought over her life. What did she do to deserve this pain? Why her?

A bright yellow star streaked across the midnight drenched sky and Serena closed her eyes, making a wish upon that single star, hoping what she wished would come true. Waiting for happiness was just taking too long if she ever would get happiness again that is. In fact, when was the last time she'd ever felt happy at all?

Yawning she fell into a slumber, dreading tomorrow. She was tired of pain and rejection. She just wanted peace and happiness in her life. She wanted to smack herself. How could she have been so stupid as to blow all of her money on that ticket to the concert? What good was that concert ticket anyway? She'd enjoy herself one day and starve because she'd spent all of her money. It's not like a miracle would happen.

As much as she tried to escape from her past, she just couldn't. She couldn't let go of those painful memories that flooded her dreams every night and even during the day. She hated it and yet, she couldn't stop thinking about it. As hard as she tried to always came back to haunt her. Every night she wished for a better life, but that never came true. The one thing she never wished for? To be somebody else.

She never would want to be somebody else, even if it meant escaping this horrible life. As terrible and harsh as life can get, she learned to just keep moving. She would rather be hated for who she was than loved for who she wasn't.

* * *

Pages: 8 

Words: 2,338

Characters (no spaces): 9,759

Characters (with spaces): 12,057

Paragraphs: 63

Lines: 236


	2. Questions, Questions, Questions

A/N: Yikes, talk about not updating. I'm sorry guys, I feel horrible!

That was an aweful thing for me to do, making you guys wait s

oooo long. I love all of you guys! Please don't hate me!!!! I've been

really busey with school and I'm currently wanting to write a book

but... I keep deleting my idea's because I just don't think that they

are good enough.

**The Rich And Famous**

**Chapter two**

_**Questions, Questions, Questions...**_

"Darien Shields, what's it feel like to be the most loved man at the

moment?!" a news reporter questioned.

"Boxers or Breifs?"

"Where's your inpiration come from?"

"Is there any new artist that seem of a threat to you?"

"Any new songs?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Do you have any present crushes?"

"How much does your mansion cost?"

"What do your parents think of you and your success?"

News reporters were just everywhere blurting out all these

questions that they had no need to know the reason of. A

bodygaurd of Darien's growled and stepped forward, "All

right now people, break it up. You've all asked enough

questions for one day!"

Darien climbed into his limo, escorted by a muscular

bodyguard. The limo driver commented, "Intense press huh?"

"Yeah, they're like bull sharks during a feeding frenzy after

they've starved themselves for a week."

"Interesting choice of words Mr. Shields." the limo driver

commented boredly.

"Hey Miles, do you think that my parents, if they're out there

somewhere, would really be proud of me? Do you think they'd

be proud or they'd be upset with the way I've grown up?"

Darien asked soberly.

"Why wouldn't they be proud? What's there to be upset about?

You are the most loved rockstar at the moment Darien, soak it

all up while you still can. I've got a feeling you'll be at the top of

the charts for a good many days and weeks. To your fans Mr.

Shields, you are how you say in America, simply irressitable."

Miles answered.

Miles was young, about only in his twenties, early twenties, which

was around Darien's age and helped Darien choose him instead of

some old stiff that was annoying and that just didn't care about

younger rockstars. Miles was tall, dark, and handsome. He'd

oringinally came from Germany, and still had quite the thick

German accent. Miles' voice was one that reminded you of the

singer from Rammstein.

"Hey, this is kind of personal but, why aren't you keeping in

contact with your parents?" Darien asked soberly. "I mean

you don't have to tell me but I don't judge like that."

"Well Mr. Shields, when I was eighteen, I had killed my sixteen

year old brother and ran away from home afraid for the rejection,

the concequences. My parents never really favored me so they'd

just tattle on me if I tried to keep any connections with them at all

even if it was an accident that had killed my brother."

"What happened?"

"I was driving and was meeting my friends. There was a fight with

a gang, some guy pulled a gun out..." Miles closed his eyes for a

second at a red light and tightened his grip on the steering wheel,

"I... I tried to save him... I even took a bullet to the right shoulder

but... when I dropped... they shot him right in the chest. He had

suffered his last few moments. He was just laying on the cold wet

stoney ground, dying, _suffering_. A kid that had never done

anything bad yet I had lived. I still can't help but blame myself for

his death."

Darien felt a pang of pain in his heart. A poor sixteen year old

boy had... had _died _even though he was completely innocent.

It had been his older brother that had taken him there. His older

_brother_ that had lead him to his _death_.

He remembered the death of a certain boy. The boy had been

brutally beaten by a gang. Darien had seen and decided not to

help. He could have saved his young boy but instead watched

as the gang killed him. He watched as the gang knocked him

around even though the boy was only about fourteen. Darien

had simply turned and looked the other way walking off even

though the boy's eyes shined through the blood, tear filled and

kept screaming at Darien for help, to go get some help so he

would live. The next day, he'd found out that the young boy's

body had been found there. The pain he'd had to endure

before death was unhumanly. What would have happened if

Darien had tried to help though? Would it have solved anything

or would there just have been two bodies found instead of the

one?

The mansion finally came into sight. It was tall and wide.

Glistening, it was pure white trimmed in gold. The huge gate that

let them in was thick solid gold, priceless. Bright flowers jutted

out from all around the house along with many, many trees also.

The place was beautiful but way to spacey. He felt so lonely in

the big house. He sometimes wished he had somebody there to

live with him. Somebody other than the various maids, bulters,

and such.

He walked into the house, kicking off his shoes and walking

up the stairs to his room. Almost automatically, his cell phone

rang and he flipped it open, the caller ID showed Mina's name

and the picture ID showed a smiling Mina. "Hello, hey Mina,

how are you?"

"I'm good babe. So let's say you and I get together tonight or

something, huh?" over the other end of the line Mina tried to

use her most sexy, attractive voice and twirled a stand of long

fake bottle blonde hair around her index finger.

Darien rolled his eyes, glad he wasn't talking face to face with

Mina. "Aw man Mina, I'm really sorry but I've sort of already

made plans."

It was a complete lie.

"Aw, with a girl?" Mina pouted. Inside, she was completely

enraged. The thought of Darien with another woman was

absurd! Darien was hers and he always would be hers, and

just hers. Fire sparked in her eyes through her pout.

"No, not with a girl." Darien answered. He thought of it just

to make her think his plans were with a guy so she wouldn't

get mad and burst out into questions.

"Oh okay, well have fun Darien and call me when your free,

I'll be waiting." she was trying to make it sound sexy, making

him fly over there right now and toss all of their clothes on her

bedroom floor.

Darien hung up after saying goodbye and placed his head in

his hands. When would she get the hint to leave him alone. He

just didn't want to have to deal with some woman calling him

obsessively day and night, not leaving him alone for one single

minute of his life.

The girl seriously needed to get over him. He really didn't want

to date her or anything. Mina was a great girl sometimes and

all but she just wasn't his type and he couldn't barely stand her

at points.

A knock came from his door.

"Come in."

A man handed him a phone, "Darien, it would appear that

somebody with the name of Andrew has called you sir. He

told me to tell you that you guys are friends and he's the

low life employee."

Darien smirked. It was so like Andrew to say something

like that about himself. "Tell him I'm not taking any calls

from loser's today."

He handed the phone back to the smiling bulter. "I'm

sorry Mr. Andrew sir but Master Darien is not taking

any stupid calls from losers today. Perhaps you should

just call back when you get a real life?"

Andrew burst out laughing, "Alright, now put the

sonofabitch on the phone."

"Very well."

The bulter handed the phone to a smiling Darien and

with a grin, left the room. Darien spoke, "Long time

no see Andy."

"Yeah, well..." Andrew shrugged and wiped off the

counter again, it sparkled back his reflection it was

so clean, "You've gotta come visit sometime. It's

kindda boring down here without you, I'd hate to

admitit but, I want to see ya again Dare."

"Aw, does Andy miss me?"

"Yes, I do thank you very much. Plus your a loyal

customer and I need some damn rich people's

money here! Anyway, you'll never guess what

happened today."

"Shoot."

"A really hot girl came in and all and I bought us

each a coffee, on the house of course. And we

talked for like two minutes before... she spilt it

all over herself. I tried to help her clean if up off

of her but I think I just embarressed her more

by scrubbing her chest."

"And than..."

"Than she ran out the door."

"Ouch, you just got ditched, I'd hate to tell you

that Andy, but you did." Darien laughed at his

friend and turned on his computer, checking all

of his myspace friend requests that he'd gotten

today under his music account.

"Yeah, I kindda figured that but she was hot

while she lasted. She was kindda weird though."

Andrew added.

"No chance... that's what you've got." Darien

joked, using wrestling's Mr.McMahon's theme

song.

"Smartass. Honestly, I don't think you'd have a

chance with her either." Andrew commented,

"Shit, hey dude, I gotta jet sorry. Talk to ya later

or whatever."

"See you tomorrow Andy." Darien smiled and

hung up.

Andrew was shocked, his best friend, Darien

Shields, and famous rockstar, was coming to

visit him again. They'd finally be able to hang out

like old times. The simple thought of seeing Darien

again after so much success was enough to make

Andrew smile.

"What are you smiling at Andrew? Get back to

work." Andrew's father snapped. Quickly, Andrew

got back to work, he just couldn't wait until the Crown

Arcade was his... he wouldn't have to deal with his

uncle and he'd change the stupid name and make the

whole place look better. His father was a pain in the

ass, and also, Andrew usually doubted his father's

love towards him. His father really didn't seem to

bother much with him, his father was a cold hearted

man though and didn't like to show any emotions at

all. What was he to expect after all is old man had

went through as a kid though?

A/N: w00t! Finally, I added a new chapter, sorry for

the wait guys, I'll try to update soon. I'll start on the

next chapter right now!


End file.
